


Thick Like Blood

by Nisaki



Series: Wincest Love week 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Serial Killer Dean Winchester, Weecest, not really graphic gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki
Summary: Sam is his and Dean is ready to kill everyone to drive the point home.





	Thick Like Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written as Day 4 of Wincest love week 2017

Dean was twelve the first time he killed a human. It wasn't anything special, wasn't slow and painful. Just a quick, merciful shoot.

The man was thirty-four, named William Anderson, and he was Sam's teacher.

The trick was there, every victim of Dean's had something to do with Sam.

Sammy was so tiny, skin and bones and mob of hair and sparkling eyes. Everything Dean's ever loved in one body.

He was sprawled on Dean  like Dean was his bed, both his elbows digging into Dean's chest and he was cupping his own cheeks and looking down at Dean. His legs swinging back and forth.

''I don't like Mr. Anderson.'' He told Dean in a low voice ''He's weird,''

The rest of it was a nightmare to Dean, that pervert kept Sam after class, asked him to sit on his lap and kissed his neck. _This is our little secret, Sammy_. Anderson had whispered many times, but Sam told Dean. Said he was scared.

 Sam was too young to know what it all meant, but Dean knew. He clutched Sammy to his chest and hugged him close, promised him that Mr. Anderson won't hurt him ever again.

That night, Mr. Anderson had an extra hole in his head, and Sammy's school was lacking a teacher.

************

It turned into an illness that Dean wasn't counting on catching. He'd never enjoyed it, not once. Never liked the sticky warm feeling of blood coating his fingers, never relished the last breath passing between quivering lips.

He only did it because he _had_ to, because they _deserved_ it.

The next victim he killed, Sammy was thirteen. His lips were cotton candy and his hair spilled chocolate, caramel skin covering bones made of vanilla and marshmallow. Sam was made of candy, and Dean wanted to eat him alive. It was the year Dean discovered he had a sweet tooth.

The girl was blonde, she wore her hair in pigtails, even though she was obviously too old for that crap, and her clothes were all pink and green. Her eyes were emerald and her voice squeaky. She was Sam's first kiss.

That time, Dean didn't use a gun. His knife was more appropriate for the job.

The police and the family -everyone really- were horrified, their cute little princess was brutally murdered, her lips and tongue and eyes were missing. Of course they were, Dean had burned those.

After that something changed.

***********

Sammy was fifteen the first time Dean held him close and kissed him, he tasted just as sugary as Dean had thought. He was skinny and beautiful, made the most breathtaking sounds. Dean found his new addiction, something dangerous. He was in love.

***********

Dean was seated on the crappy couch they had in the room, wearing an old black T-shirt and boxers. The TV switched but nothing was on, everything dill and boring because Sam was in school and it's the worst part of Dean's day.

''Dean!'' Sam's voice filled the small motel room they were dumped in, obviously displeased about something. It was that tone of voice that made Dean sharpen his knifes and get ready to show the world that bothering his Sammy was not okay.

''What's wrong, baby boy?'' Straightening his posture and opening his arms so Sammy could come and sit in his lap. Sam didn't waste the invitation. He threw his back bag on the ground and unceremoniously kicked his shoes off, marched the rest of the space to Dean. In the next second Dean had a lapful of his baby brother, wiry arms around his neck hugging him close. The scent of Sam sent him into a frenzy, it was stronger than whisky, the most inebriating thing to Dean.

He took several lungfuls, needing to fill himself up with the sweet fragrance. Sam was doing the same, his hot breath on Dean's throat was driving him insane, and he had to ask Sam again before he lost the last leash on his control and took the boy in his arms apart.

''She kissed me,''

At the almost pained whisper, Dean saw red. Name. He wanted a name, someone to maim and cut and hurt. No one touched Sammy. _His_ Sammy.

''I didn't want her to, but she surprised me and... _Dean_ ,'' Sammy was so upset, so angry at the bitch. Whoever she was, she won't see the next morning. If Dean had his way she wouldn't take her next breath, but that had to wait.

Dean smashed their lips together, tasted the strawberry that wasn't supposed to be there, licked it off of Sam's mouth till it was only cotton candy and Dean.

Sam was writhing on his lap, pushing his ass down on Dean's hard on and carving his words into Dean's skin.

''But you'll kill her for me, won't you?''

Yes, yes he would, he was going to kill her slow, make her bleed, tell her why she was dying.

''Because I'm only yours. Right, big brother?'' Dean's _yes_ was breathless, chocked, as Sam grinded down harder.

They removed their clothes, and Dean fucked Sam there, on the crappy couch in their motel room. Sam bouncing on his cock and mewling, asking Dean what he'd do to people who touched Sam, demanding to know how much Dean loved him, how far he'd go.

He would go as far as it took. Sammy was his and his alone. And everyone else who touched him would get what they had coming to them.

Dean was going to kill them all.        

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is love. You can find me on tumblr [HERE](https://nisaki-chan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
